can't do it without you
by silnt.whisperer
Summary: Dean's in hell leaving Sam behind him, all alone and pregnant. how will Sam cope with Dean's loss as he awaits for the arrival of their baby. WARNING : MPREG,WINCEST. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ. NO FLAMES.
1. Chapter 1

Title :- CAN'T DO IT WITHOUT YOU

Warning :- mpreg , wincest

A/N :- in my little world, men can get pregnant and have babies in the same way as women.

Disclaimer :- i dont own these wonderful boys. i wish i could own Jared someday:D. they all belong to kripke and the CW. i am just borrowing

them for the time being and having little fun. i only own my mistakes and nothing else as it is totally un-betad. so please dont

sue me.

CHAPTER 1:-

Sam groaned as he lowered himself gingerly on the chair of his current motel room. Exhaustion mixed with pain , hurt , loss made him more tired than he should be – afterall he had simply gone for a coffee and a sandwitch to the diner just across the road. He didn't even take the car, thought he could manage it. But clearly he was wrong. The simple task of walking , crossing the street , standing on the line for his order and then walking back to his motel took so much out of him.

He let out a weary sigh and booted up his laptop. 'Need to get Dean outta Hell' became his mantra for the last four months. He had cut connection with everyone known to him , even Bobby. Sometimes he felt bad for leaving Bobby like that when the old hunter wanted nothing but to make sure Sam was okay. Sometimes he felt lonely –no scratch that—he always felt lonely , alone without Dean. A sharp kick in his stomach brought him out of his thoughts. He looked down at his swollen stomach and smiled . Rubbing circles over where his child just kicked him , Sam murmured softly , " sorry baby. I know you are always with me. Sorry I thought that I was alone and lonely. I guess I just miss your Poppy too much. But don't you worry baby , I'll bring your Poppy back. I will."

When his baby inside decided to give him a break from the kicks , Sam turned his attention back to his research – to his Dean. But fate was as cruel as ever to him and even after two long hours of research , he couldn't come up with something definite. And anymore thoughts of further research had to be put to rest due to his back pain. Sighing Sam pushed himself up from the chair , awkwardly, one hand coming to rest on his 9 month pregnant stomach , while with the other he massaged his lower back.. There seemed to be a permanent ache there , and no matter how much he rested or rubbed his waist , it didn't go away. And now Sam was getting tired of it. Tired of being pregnant , tired of being sore and tired of being without Dean. 'Dean' – his brother's name itself is enough to drive him to tears. What has he not done for Sam ? Gave up his childhood , gave up his own ambitions , hell he even sold his soul for Sam and is now somewhere burning in the pits of Hell. And what did Sam do for him? Left him to go to college..for a fucking normal life….couldn't even keep his promise that he won't let Dean go to Hell. And now couldn't even find a damn fucking way to get him back , couldn't even----- Sam's thoughts stopped abruptly as a sudden strong wave of pain invaved his belly , taking him by total surprise. "ow!" , he moaned in pain as he hunched over a little , holding his belly. But the pain was gone as soon as it came , and Sam let out a breath , he didn't know he was holding. He stood up straight and arched his back , throwing his HUGE tummy out , to work out the kinks from his lower back. The constant ache there reminded him of Dean and once again made him sad. Dean would have taken so much care of him , if he had been there. Dean would have fussed him and perhaps convinced him to stay in bed and not move at all. Shaking his head sadly , Sam slowly limped towards the bed. He placed two pillows to lean on and then sat down there , groaning. His back twinged mercilessly , again. He desperately wished Dean to be there to massage his back and his feet. He remembered how great massage Dean used to give him everytime he had a cramp or pulled a muscle or got hurt . Sam's eyes teared up as he remembered the time when he had slipped in the shower.

It was closely after Jess' death and he and Dean were on road. That particular hunt had taken a toll on Sam , and by the time they had reached the motel , Sam couldn't wait to lie down and sleep for a month. But his big brother wouldn't hear any of it and shooed him off to take a shower. He didn't know what happened but figured that he must have gone dizzy and the next thing he knew , he was flat on his ass with a worried sick looking Dean calling out his name. With his senses back , Sam had felt the pain coming from his left shoulder , which had collided with the bath-tub. He remembered Dean was up the whole night at his bedside, altering between ice pack and heating pad on his injured shoulder , which Sam later figured , he could barely move.

Another kick to his right side , made Sam wince as he rubbed his swell. Tears were streaming down his cheeks as he leaned more over the pillows and squeezed the small of his back , in the hope to squeeze the pain away. "common kiddo , don't hurt me so much baby , I can't take it anymore sweet-pie…please? Just calm down baby and go to sleep." , he cooed softly as he himself continued to shed tears. " I cannot do it without you Dean , I just can't. please I need you babe , I need you . our baby needs you Dean , please come back to me. Mom , Dad if you both are listening to my prayers , please make Dean come back to me …please…I cannot do this without him." , he wept , hugging his belly finally claimed him and he gave in to his tiredness.

reviews are love and i crave for them....please read and review.....lemme know what you guys think.


	2. Chapter 2

.Title :- CAN'T DO IT WITHOUT YOU

A/N: IN MY LITTLE WORLD,MEN CAN GET PREGNANT AND HAVE BABIES AS NORMALLY AS WOMEN.

Disclaimer:- I DO NOT OWN SAM , DEAN , BOBBY.....NOT EVEN THE IMPALA!.....THEY ALL BELONG TO KRIPKE AND THE CW. HOWEVER ALL THE MISTAKES ARE MINE AND ALSO MICHAEL IS MINE. WHO'S MICHAEL? READ AND KNOW...... ;P.

THANX FOR THE REVIEWS AND ALERTS . THANX TO ALL OF YOU READING IT!

Chapter 2 :-

Sam woke up to his full bladder , for what seemed like a hundredth time that night. He figured his baby felt happy jumping over his bladder and not to forget kicking up a storm. He sighed and slowly pushed himself off the bed and waddled into the bathroom. He made it just in time and relieved himself.

Washing his hands , he looked at the mirror. He was HUGE for someone of his height and he feared that he might be carrying twins inside him. The thought itself made him shiver. He had seen how men and women gave birth in the T.V. and he shuddered to think to go through all the pain twice and that too all alone.

Sure he could give a call to Bobby , but he felt too uncomfortable to even imagine Bobby helping him in his labour. How he wished Dean to be with him. He remembered how Dean had encouraged him that everything would be okay and the baby would come without any complications but he was scared to going through all that alone.

He walked back into the room , rubbing circles over his belly trying in vein to calm down the child inside. He felt a little different and pretty unsual than the other days. The sudden strong , passing pains he had been getting for the last couple of days had him worried. But nothing happened beyond that and Sam reasoned it to be stress and cramps.

He sat down on the bed , and thought of his Dean. He was five months along when Dean was taken away from him by those hell hounds. He remembered how much Dean loved to care for him , how he used to sleep wrapping a protective arm around his swell , how Dean loved talking to the child growing inside him. Dean always wanted a son . "don't even think about giving him a girly name Sammy" , Dean used to tease him like that.

A kick to his left side made him look down and smile. "even you are up huh baby?" , he asked , fondly , rubbing his swollen stomach. "you wanna come out anytime soon , sweet-pie? I am so eager to meet you baby , I can't wait to hold you in my arms. You are everything for me kiddo , everything." , Sam cooed softly. Suddenly , the same strong pain hit him again. Sam clenched his jaw tight and grabbed his belly. His face contorted , as the pain inside him intensified. "Oh God!….owwww!!!!" , Sam groaned in pain , as he tried to curl up in a tight ball , as much as he could with his big belly.

But once again , the pain was gone as fast as it came , leaving Sam gasping and panting for breath. He looked at the clock , it was 6 in the morning. Sam decided to get some sleep before resuming his research on how to bring Dean back. "lets get some sleep , okay sweet-pie? And no more hurting Dazu , okay?…that's my baby" , he said softly , and laid back down , one arm wrapped around his stomach.

When Sam woke up , it was 9 in the morning. He got washed and checked his cell phone. There were a few voicemails from Bobby , checking up on him , as usual. But what drew his attention was some 5 missed calls , all from a single unregistered number. Sam thought of calling back to the number , but thought against it. It could be anyone from friend to foe. Or worse it could be Lilith , tricking on him. And truth to be told , if its any foe , Sam was in no shape to defend himself in his present condition. Sure he could kick some demon ass , but there were high risks of getting hurt in his stomach and losing the baby and he couldn't take a chance on his child. So whoever it was calling from that number , will have to call him back , if its something urgent.

As he sat down with his breakfast , his mind traveled back to the unregistered number. It could have been any of his contacts calling him back on any news about how to bring Dean back. But then , they can always put a voicemail if he is not available on the phone.

His child was being extra restless since the morning and was in no mood to calm down. The kicks have grown stronger and it hurt Sam sometimes. The baby kicked him hard in his ribs , making Sam moan out in pain. " ooooh! Baby..why are you hurting Dazu so much kiddo? Just gimme a break sweety , please? Just calm down…and settle down.", he said while rubbing his stomach. He got another series of hefty kicks as an answer. "you sure are a Winchester kiddo. Too stubborn." , Sam sighed and gave up trying to calm the baby.

He was engrossed in his research , when there was a knock at the door. Sam looked at his watch and realized that he had been working for about 3 hours at a stretch and it was past 12 in the afternoon. The knocks came again , louder this time , and Sam wondered who it could be. He always kept a low profile and had been laying low since he was seven months. And he had not ordered for pizza or anything.

The hunter inside him kicked in and he grabbed his .45 and checked the bullets. He slowly got up from the chair and made his way towards the door. His child too got some tension from its Dazu and got more restless , sending a series of hard kicks. Sam gasped at the sudden kicks and leaned on the wall , holding his belly. "sshh…shhhh…baby calm down …its okay..its gonna be okay…calm down…shhhh", he whispered softly and reached the door. The kocks continued and Sam wondered who could be in such a hurry. He gripped the gun tightly , and turned the lock.

The next few moments happened too fast for Sam to make out clearly. The door opened , revealing a very much alive Dean standing his front of him , covered in grass and some dried mud. His instincts had screamed at him to shoot the shape-shifter but there was something in those green eyes that stopped him. Instead , he had lunged at 'Dean' with a silver knife. But him being so heavily pregnant , didn't help and 'Dean' had easily tackled him.

"Sammy its me , dammit. It Dean. Am not any shape shifter Sam…trust me . and am not a demon either. Its me Sammy, its really me!" , the shifter said in a voice just like Dean's. But that wasn't enough for Sam to believe him. He grabbed the flask of holy water from the table and threw it on 'Dean'. To his utter relief nothing happened , and Dean gave him a 'told-ya-so' look. But still Sam was not convinced. How could he? For the last four months , he had spent every second of his life searching for a way to get Dean out but came up with nothing. So how could he just believe that the man standing in front of him was indeed his brother…his Dean.

"Who are you? How did you get my brother's body?" , Sam asked in a voice , which was dangerously low.

"Sammy its your Dean , little brother. Why don't you believe that its me?" , Dean said in his best convincing voice.

"No you are not. You cannot be Dean. You better tell me who the hell are you , or God help me I'll-------" , Sam stopped midway and moaned , "Jesus Christ …OWWWW!!". A sudden piercing pain tore through his belly , bringing him on his knees.

"SAMMY??", Dean called out his baby brother and lunged at him , just in time to catch him , before his fell and hurt his stomach. "Sam whats wrong? Are you okay baby? Whats hurting Sammy? Tell me kiddo…whats wrong?" , he asked worriedly, as he held his baby brother tightly to himself and rubbed his back. Dean could feel the tension in Sam's shoulders. They felt like a bunch of wires tangled together.

Talking a deep breath , Dean leaned and gave a looooong loving kiss on Sam's temple . "shhh Sammy, its me. Your one and only , better looking , awesome big brother baby. Just calm down and relax. This is not good for you or the little tyke inside you baby. Just calm down and let me take care of you.", he cooed softly , as if singing lullyby to a baby.

The words finally seemed to take effect on Sam and he started to calm down. The sudden wave of pain that had hit him was gone now and he could feel Dean's warm breath on his neck , his warm lips on his temple . Dean's one arm was on his back and the other was wrapped around his pregnant stomach , unconsciously , rubbing the sides. He wouldn't have trusted the man to be his Dean but the way the guy lunged at him , saving him from falling down and the genuine love , care and worry laced voice , all pointed towards the only thing --- DEAN.

Dean felt Sam's breathing becoming normal and the next thing he heard was sobbing from his baby brother. Sam's body trembled in tremors as he shook , while hugging Dean as tight as he could. Tears spilled from Dean's eyes , as he held his broken little brother in his arms , rubbing circles in his back , shushing him.

After what seemed like ages , Sam stopped crying but didn't let go of Dean. They were huddled up together on the floor in a very uncomfortable position for Sam. Dean became aware of it , and tried to pull away .

"Don't leave me Dean." , Sam whimpered like a lost child , "don't leave me like this."

Dean smiled at that. " Sammy I am not leaving you again kiddo. Not anytime soon. Now as much as I want to stay like this , its not good for you. You need to stay in bed , if not anything else. Not to mention , you almost gave me a freaking heart attack, just back then. What the hell was that anyway?" , he asked as he pulled away from Sam , so that he could see his little brother's face.

Sam sighed , " Nothing much. Just cramps. I have been getting them for the last two days. This one inside is growing real fast" , he smiled and rubbed his belly , lovingly.

For the first time since he came back , Dean took notice of the swell in his brother's stomach. Sam was 5 months pregnant , when Dean had last seen him and his brother had grown HUGE. Not that Sam was fat or something , but his stomach looked like four soccer ball size.

He reached out and touched Sam's stomach and was instantly greeted by some strong kicks. "wow! Sammy…you've…you've grown so big…and…..and….so beautiful" , Dean said in complete awe.

Sam grimaced at the kicks but smiled at Dean's remarks. " yeah ..as I said…this one

Inside is growing really fast. I swear am gonna put this one in a soccer team".

Dean smiled brightly , then asked , " hey sammy how long are you? When can I told my son?".

Sam laughed , " I see that you can't wait for that huh?. Now that won't be long now , since am nine months along and I have a feeling that the baby would come soon. But what makes you think it's a boy , mister? It can very well be a girly girly."

Dean gave Sam a look and dismissed him saying , " I am the older brother here Sammy and that's why I am always right. It is a boy . so you better start thinking of names. But before that , lets get you to bed. I don't want you getting anymore cramps. And why would you get any cramp in the first place? Haven't you been taking care of yourself and the baby? Are you drinking less water and getting no rest at all?" , Dean rambled on , as he picked up Sam ,effortlessly , in a bridal way and laid him carefully on the bed.

The simple act of love , brought tears to Sam's eyes. How long he had longed to be loved and cared that way. The hormones got best of him and he started crying again.

"Hey Sammy..whats wrong now baby? I promise Sam, I wont live you like this again." , Dean comforted his baby brother in a soft , caring voice.

" I wished everyday to be like this Dean. Everytime I felt sick , I wished you were here with me. I tried every way to get you out. Tried to make deal with every demon in every state I traveled. But none of them could bring you back and refused any deal. Where were you for so long Dean?" , Sam sobbed holding Dean's hand to his cheek.

Dean's own eyes teared up at his brother's pain. "I don't know Sammy how I got out. Its just I woke up inside the coffin and literally dug my way out of the soil. I called you from a phone booth but you didn't take the call. I didn't leave any message 'coz I know it would freak you out like that. But I am here now baby , and I would make it up to you . I promise Sammy. I would."

Sam looked at Dean and asked , " that call was from you? I thought of calling back but decided not to. 'coz it could have been any demon or even Lilith . and I am not really in a position to fight and save my baby from Lilith."

Dean nodded , " you did the right thing Sammy. But why did you leave Bobby? He could have taken care of you. And you shouldn't have traveled in this condition Sam. Anything could have happened."

"I know Bobby would have taken care of me and baby here", he said and touched his bulging belly and continued , " but it was too hard for me Dean. I missed you too much and Bobby's house reminded me of our times there and I couldn't take that. Besides , I wanted to get you out from hell and I knew Bobby wouldn't have let me face any demon in my condition. So I left the place. I traveled for a few months , until I was seven months along. I tried to get a demon to let you out but every one refused. So I turned full fledged into research. Called up everyone of our's and dad's contacts. By the time I was eight months , I couldn't travel much or long distance , so I rent this motel for two months , until the baby comes." , Sam explained to Dean.

"God Sammy….you were through too much baby…..but now all you gonna do is sit and rest .oh and by the way , have you thought of any names yet?", Dean asked happily changing the subject,

Sam smiled and shook his head , " haven't thought of any first name but I want to use dad's name as the middle name if it's a boy and mom's name if it's a girl."

Dean grinned at that , " well then I guess , mom will have to wait. 'coz its so gonna be a boy, this one."

Sam smiled as Dean rubbed his belly , " how's the name Daniel sounds to you?" , he asked Dean.

"hmm…not bad….but lets think more. This one doesn't seem to be a Daniel to me" , Dean replied and pressed soft kisses on the swollen warm flesh of his baby brother.

Sam closed his eyes as he felt Dean's lips on his stomach. He shivered a little , then composed himself and asked , " then…how about Jacob?"

Dean looked up from his present 'business' and said , "Jacob is an old fart. How does Jensen sound?" , he asked back in a goofy grin.

Sam rolled his eyes , " isn't that supposed to be a last name? Whats the name of that actress…..yeah..Famke Jensen. Its so a last name Dean".

Dean made a face at that and went back to kissing his baby brother's protruding stomach.

Suddenly Sam gasped , "OUCH!" and brought one hand over his tummy.

"Sammy what happened baby?" , Dean instantly asked worriedly.

Sam took some deep breaths and nodded. " I am okay Dean. Its just baby likes to kick me. And this one's really getting stronger now…kinda hurts ."

Dean nodded and started his kiss marathon again.

Sam thought for a while , then asked , " Hey Dean , how about Michael?"

"Now you are talking little brother. Michael rocks. This one does actually feels like a Michael.", Dean grinned happily , then kissed Sam's belly button and said in a toddler voice , " so you are Michael huh ? Mikey inside my Sammy."

Sam smiled fondly , as he ran his fingers through Dean's hair , " so Michael it is. Michael Johnathan Winchester. My Miku. .. my baby Miku , my baby boy." , he murmured softly , looking down at his stomach.

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

It was 8 at night and Sam and Dean were catching up with each other. They had called Bobby and given the big news to him. Sam wanted to know about hell but Dean didn't remember anything. All he remembered was getting attacked by the hell hounds and then waking up 6-feet under. Sam had filled Dean up with every single details of what he did in the past 4 months.

Dean looked at Sam from their dad's journal and found him yawning widely. He smiled at that. Despite being pregnant , Sam looked damn hot and adorable with the way he waddled with one hand on his back.

"Get some sleep Sammy. You both need it much." , Dean told him.

Sam nodded and got up to change. But the sudden pain in his back made itself known, and he shrunk to the bed , groaning.

That little act of discomfort didn't go unnoticed by Dean , as he got up and sat beside his baby brother.

"Back hurts bad Sammy?" , he asked softly. Sam nodded , almost digging his fingers into the flesh.

"why didn't you tell me before Sammy?. Common scoot over ." , Dean instructed.

As Sam shifted , Dean started massaging his lower back deeply. Sam groaned in pleasure , making Dean smile.

"uhh…Dean could you move a little down? A more…litt—yeah yeah right..over there….oooooohhhh……it feels soo good baby….feels heavenly. …yeah ..yeah.. a little left..yeah there….oh God! You are amazing big brother….you are terrific," , Sam moaned in relief, as Dean worked on his major pains and aches.

After a while , Dean fluffed some pillows and pushed Sam over them. He then plopped his baby brother's feet on his lap , and started a foot massage.

Sam closed his eyes , and kept moaning in pleasure. Even Michael decided to give his Dazu a break from the kicks.

The high pitched sound of Bon Jovi's Blaze Of Glory, brought Sam out of his blissfull world and back to reality. He fumbled his pockets and took out his cell phone to find a text message from Bobby. As he read the message , his face became worried and deep in thought.

"what is it Sammy?" , Dean asked as he got up and sat beside Sam , wrapping one arm around his waist and giving him soft effective massage.

Sam looked up to meet his brother's eyes and said , "that was a text from Bobby. His friend , Nixon, was doing a salt and burn but the spirit got good on him and broke his arm and one leg. The grave is dug up but he couldn't salt and burn the bones. Bobby wants you to finish it up for him."

Dean thought about it for a moment , then said , "Sounds simple. Shoudnt take me more than half an hour to salt n burn the sucker and cover the grave back. How long from here?"

Sam made some mental calculations and said , " some 2 hours.".

Dean nodded and stood up , arranging his weapons. " I would be back by 1 most", he called over his shoulder to Sam.

But Sam objected , " you are not going Dean. I cant lose you again."

Dean turned around and said , " Sammy it's a simple salt n burn . I would be back before to start to miss me."

But Sam shook his head and got up from the bed , wincing. He took his shot-gun and checked for the ammo.

Dean looked at him and said , " what the hell you think you are doing Sam?"

"I am going with you. And no matter how much you shout I am not backing out. I just got you back Dean and I cant let you go all alone with no one having your back. So you can take me with you or I will find another way. Just because I am pregnant doesn't mean that I have stopped being a hunter ." , Sam said in a determined voice.

Dean went to him and grabbed his shoulders , " Sammy just stop for a sec there baby. Do you know what you are saying. You said yourself that you are pregnant. Are you insane? What if the spirit attacks you? Michael could get hurt , hell, YOU COULD GET HURT DAMMIT." , he yelled.

But Sam was determined. " nothing will happen to me Dean and I won't let anything happen to Miku. I have taken care of him for so long and I could do it for one more night without screwing up. Please understand Dean. You didn't let me out of your sight for a month after the incident in Cold Oak. How do you expect me to be different?" , Sam reasoned to his brother in a calm voice

Dean realizing from where Sam's coming , reluctantly agreed. "okay you gonna stay close to me . but only until the burn. After that , you gonna go back straight to the car , while I fill the grave up. Deal?"

Sam smiled triumphantly , " Deal".

With that both the Winchesters sat on the impala and set out for the hunt , not knowing what future has stored in for them.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3:-

A/N: IN MY LITTLE WORLD MEN CAN GET PREGNANT AND HAVE BABIES AS NORMALLY AS WOMEN.

THANK YOU AND BIG HUGS TO EVERYONE READING AND REVIEWING THE STORY. THANX FOR ALL THE ALERTS AND FAVOURITE!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN JARED , JENSEN , SUPERNATURAL OR THE IMPALA......I WISH I HAD JARED THOUGH!.....BUT SADLY THEY ALL BELONG TO THE CW AND ERIC KRIPKE. HOWEVER MICHAEL IS MINE....HE IS ALLLLLL MINE.......AND ALSO THE MISTAKES ARE MINE.

The trip to the cemetery was made in awkward silence. The inside of the impala was not in the best atmosphere. Each brother lost in his own thoughts. Each debating if this was the right move. Dean was still not very pleased with Sam coming with him and he intended to show his brother how much pissed he was. Sam on the otherhand could care less. He was very well aware of the fact that his brother was not at all happy with his decision to come but he also knew that he couldn't let Dean go alone – he **WOULDN'T **let Dean go alone. Not after everything he had to go through for the last 4 months. And Sam was scared. There was no shame in admitting that. He was scared for Dean , scared for himself and scared for their unborn baby , who at the moment was in full mood to prove his father that he was a darn good soccer player. Sam put an arm on his stomach and snuggled a little closer to the passenger door . He let out sigh which sounded like a wince and closed his eyes. God his back hurt like a fuck and he felt…….**weird**.

Dean stared hard on the road , but kept an eye on his brother. They hadn't talked to each other much since they left the motel – well, if Sam's occasional groans and Dean's 'u okay?' were to be counted. Dean watched Sam from the corner of his eyes as Sam wrapped an arm around his stomach and winced slightly in pain. He knew it was a mistake to bring Sam in this condition , but who was he kidding? Knowing Sam, the kid could very well follow him and be there to be with him. Better stay with him than to wander all alone.** STUBBORN BITCH. **Dean turned his eyes back to the road but his attention kept going towards his brother. Sam had a look of discomfort in his face and kept shifting in his seat every 5 seconds. Dean watched him closely as Sam sat up straight for a while , then huffed and again leaned back. Then again he turned slightly to his right. A few moments later, he was on his left.

Dean shook his head and turned to the road. But it was impossible to drive straight if you have a person constantly moving beside you. Sam shifted again and that was it. Dean had had enough.

"Whats wrong Sam?", Dean asked annoyed and irritated. He didn't mean to but his voice was a little louder than he wanted. He stopped the car and turned to look at Sam. His brother looked puzzled at first , then sighed and looked down.

"Sam?" , Dean asked a little softer .

"What?" , Sam asked back.

Dean took a deep breath and said slowly , "whats wrong?"

"nothing", Sam lied.

"Bull. You have been moving like that for the past 45 minutes and you say nothing?" , again Dean didn't mean to yell but fuck! Sam shouldn't be there in the first place.

"its nothing Dean. Just my back's hurting a lot. Its like no matter how I sit , its never comfortable. Sorry I distracted you." , Sam said softly and Christ he moved again and this time tried not to wince,but failed.

Dean felt like shit hearing that. There was his brother all ready to pop his baby out and still watching his back in the hunt, and there he was getting all pissed on that very baby brother and now Sam was frigging feeling guilty of distracting him!** FUCK.**

Dean sighed heavily and scooted closer to his baby brother. He pulled Sam in a hug and kissed him on top of his head.

"you weren't distracting me Sammy. I- shit- I am sorry I made you feel like that. I am not mad at you Sam….i swear I am not . I just – I am mad at every shit that has happened to us and is happening now. But I am sure as hell not mad at you baby…not at all at you. I guess I am mad at myself for some reason. I should have there for you and the little one inside. It shouldn't have been like this. You should've been at home resting , not drive with me to finish a hunt. And I am sorry for that babe..i am so so sorry." , Dean muffled in Sam's hair as he rocked his baby brother in his arms.

Sam hearing that pulled away slowly, and saw Dean's eyes filled with tears. "shhhh shhh…Dean . its not your fault. You did the best you could do and I cant ask anything better than that. I just want you to be with me and Michael Dean. We need you all the more now. Just see it from my eyes Dean. I know you wanted me to stay back and I understand. God knows I do Dean, I do. But put yourself in my shoes and think. Would you have let me go out of your sight Dean? You didn't let me pee alone for 1 month after Cold Oak. And I promise Dean, I wont put myself and Miku in danger. You know me better than that Dean and I give you my word.", Sam said honestly and gave a soft warm kiss to Dean's lips.

Dean looked at Sam. "you promise?" , he asked one more time. Sam smiled , "I promise.". And within seconds Dean's lips were crashing on Sam's as if sealing the promise.

First it was lips , then came the tounge. The impala rocked as the two occupants inside got busy exploring each other. Dean sat on Sam's lap sitting all the way on his knees and bit into his neck, getting a moan of pleasure from the younger man. "Deeeeannn……", Sam moaned as Dean licked on his left nipple and dug his fingers in his back, "Dean…w-we…have a hunt to finish…common." , Sam urged half-heartedly , as he giggled when Dean slipped his hand inside his jeans.

"well Sammy..if you ask me …that hunt can wait. But this cant.", Dean said in a voice which Sam loved and ached to hear. Dean was in no mood of letting go of Sam. His brother looked **extremely hot **and he would be damned if he didn't fuck him. But he wasn't very sure of it. He didn't want to hurt Sam or their baby just to have fulfilled his desire. So he went smooth , nice and slow and Sam seemed to enjoying every bit of it. Dean moved his hand to grab Sam's ass as his brother was licking his neck when suddenly Sam stiffened. His breath hitched and when Dean pulled back , he saw Sam had his jaw clenched tightly, his eyes squeezed shut and he had held his breath. Fear filled Dean's body as he got off his brother , wrapped an arm around Sam's back.

"Sammy? Sammy whats wrong babe? Common talk to me." , Dean asked as his voice shook in fear. After a few moments , Sam slowly relaxed. He opened his eyes and let out a deep breath , as he collapsed into Dean's chest.

"You okay baby? What happened?", Dean asked softly, as he brushed off Sam's hair from his forehead.

"Nothing, it must be cramps.", Sam panted. He looked how freaked Dean looked and gave a warm smile. "I am okay love.", he assured softly and gave a chaste kiss on Dean's lips. Dean smiled. " okay. Good 'cause for a moment I thought little Michael was coming" , he said and placed his hand on Sam's tummy. Sam smiled back. "well he is just as eager."and rubbed his belly.

"Alrighty, lets go and get done with the fucker in the cemetery and head back to the motel. God knows I am soo eager to finish what I started here." , Dean gave a cocky smile and drove to their destination.

**SWDWSWDWSWDWSWDWSWDWSWDWSWDWSWDWSWDWSWDWSWDWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW**

It had taken the boys 15 minutes to find the open grave. Sam stood close to Dean with his shotgun ready as the older brother salted the corpse. Dean was pouring the gasoline when the temperature dropped to a ridiculously cold and the wind started blowing hard.

"Sammy?" Dean called out just to make sure he was okay.

"Right here Dean and I am alright. Just finish it off fast.", Sam replied as his voice shook in fear. He rubbed his stomach to assure his baby that everything would be okay when the ugly spirit appeared in front of him. Quick reflexes saved Sam as the hunter in him kicked in and he blasted the fucker with his shotgun.

"Dean hurry up. We don't have much time", Sam yelled as he shot another one at the ghost. That was close. Had Sam wasted a fraction on second more then …….Sam shuddered to think what would have happened to him and the baby.

But thankfully Dean lighted up the corpse and the ghost disappeared for good with a loud shriek. Sam let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and relaxed. The sudden feel of safety almost made him dizzy. Soon after he found himself enveloped in Dean's arms.

"You both alright Sammy?" Dean asked touching Sam's stomach. When Sam smiled and nodded , he felt relief wash over him. He held onto Sam like there's no tomorrow and covered his face with kisses. When he was sure that Sam was okay and nothing supernatural can hurt him or their baby, Dean pulled back and said , "Okay Sammy, I want you to sit your butt down here and not move a muscle until I am done filling the grave."

Sam looked down at the ground and put a hand on his belly. "Uhh…Dean I hate to break this to you love but uhh..i cant sit down so low."

Dean thought for a moment then said , "Okay then. You wait in the car. Do one thing, lay down in the backseat okay?"

Sam smiled and kissed Dean. "Okay love. As you say", he breathed on his brother's lips and turned back to walk to the car.

Sam was some ten to fifteen feet from the car when a sudden strong pain pierced his belly. He groaned and bent down hugging his stomach as the pain stayed longer than he expected. When it passed, he stood up and let out a sigh. He walked quickly to the car when his water broke. Puzzled Sam looked down at the puddle of water and his wet jeans , trying to figure everything out , when he realized it was his water that broke and he was in labour. Almost immediately the next contraction hit him and Sam gripped the door of the passenger seat of the car in one hand and held his belly with the other. Groaning in terrible pain, he slowly lowered himself and sat on the dirt. The ground seemed far when you are so tall and so heavily pregnant.

"Ddddeeeeeaannnnnnnnn", Sam called out weakly as the muscles of his belly tightened. He rubbed his belly in an attempt to lessen the pain but nothing helped. He could see Dean shoving earth on the grave and only hoped that Dean would come back soon. When the next contraction came, he felt like pushing but instead he kept his knees closed and whimpered in pain. He wasn't giving birth to their baby in a fucking graveyard.

"Deeeeeeannnn?", he again called out but to no avail. Dean was quite far to hear him. Sam checked his watch. His contractions were 7 minutes apart and he hoped against everything that he would reach the motel before Michael comes. When the next contraction came Sam tried to suppress it but the pain was soo intense that he couldn't help but cry out in agony. When it passed, Sam gasped for breath and could make out Dean figure coming closer and closer.

**SWDWSWDWSWDWSWDWSWDWSWDWSWDWSWDWSWDWSWDWSWDWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW**

Dean was almost done with his work, when he thought he heard a faint cry of pain. Not losing any more time, he quickly wrapped up with his work and hurried to his brother. God knows the kid has been through a lot lately. Him coming back from hell all of a sudden, the baby and the hunt were too much stress for Sam in his condition. Dean knew his brother needed proper rest and needed to be taken care of and he intended to do that. Take care of Sam like he always had wanted, pampering him , making love to him. Dean smiled.** He had missed soo much in the last four months and he would make it up to Sam.** But first things first, he would take Sam to the motel and massage his back. It hurt him so much watching Sam all day groaning from his backache. Speaking of Sam what the heck was he doing sitting in the dirt? Dean frowned at first but soon realized his brother was in a lot of pain when he found Sam turning to his right side and holding his tummy in pain.

**Shit! **Dean thought, **did he fall down and get hurt? Fuck! I knew it was a bad idea. Shouldn't have let him go alone. Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!.**

Dean's thoughts were interrupted as Sam moaned , "Owww! God! Deeeeeeaannnnn". And Dean ran- ran like a mad man, covering the distance in quick long strides and was kneeling beside his groaning baby brother in a matter of seconds.

"Sammy? Sammy what happened babe? How did you fall down?? Where did you get hurt baby?" Dean asked as he checked Sam for any injury. "Deeeeaaannnn", Sam whimpered again and held his belly more tightly. Dean looked at Sam's stomach and slipped his hand inside Sam's clothes and touched the bare warm flesh. He gasped when he found the belly rock hard and suddenly everything became clear to him.

Sam didn't fall down , he was in fucking LABOUR!.

Dean looked up at Sam. "Sammy ? is ..is Mikey coming baby?" he asked with a smile. Sam tried to smile but it came more as a grimace. "Yeah. T-told ya , he is eager to c-come", Sam panted as he saw Dean open the passenger door. He then stooped down and carefully pick Sam up and put him on the seat. Dean was about to close the door when Sam grabbed his hand and cried out in pain. "D-Deannnn…..h-hhurrrrrrttttttsssss Deeeeeeean,…..fuck it hurrtsssssssss sssssssso bad…..Godddddddd!!!", Sam moaned curling into himself, as Dean rubbed his hard belly and watched helplessly.

When the contraction passed , Dean gave a quick kiss to Sam and closed the door. He hurried to the other side and started the car. He drove as fast as he could , ignorning all traffic rules , as he heard Sam groan painfully every now and then. They were some half an hour away from the motel when he heard Sam saying , "Deeeeann….Deeeeaaaaannnn……..i…uhhhh…….i think OOWWW!!.I have to push".

Dean looked at Sam wide eyed and saw as Sam pulled his pants down and spread his legs. He shook his head and said, "NONONONO Sammy….don't do that baby. Just hold it for some more time. We are almost there babe…. a few more minutes and then I'll get you in a nice warm bed and then you can push . but not here babe,not now," Sam only groaned more in response .

The contractions were coming one after the other and all Sam wanted to do was push the baby out. When a strong one hit him, he felt it impossible to resist. The pressure intensified and he groaned as he spread his legs a gave a slight push.

"Sam..i told you not to push. We are not having a baby in my car dude!", Dean freaked.

Sam gave him a death glare as he held his belly and pushed again. " **you have no idea what pain I am going through so don't you go all leturing me where to give birth to my baby**", Sam yelled in anger but instantly panted through another contraction. Tears pooled in his eyes. "Fuck Dean I cant do it anymore. It fucking hurts like ……**OWW! Fuck! OWWW!!!**".

Dean's heart broken seeing his brother in soo much pain and he couldn't do anything to help him. He sighed. Sam was right. He had no idea just how much his baby brother was suffering and how it feels to give birth to a life. So Dean did the only thing he could do-comfort Sam. He placed a hand on Sam's solid belly and massaged the tight muscles. He rubbed circles on the hard surface as Sam screamed in pain.

"Sammy..you are doing so good babe….just keep pushing when the contraction comes. It will be over soon baby…and think how soon we are gonna hold Mikey in our hands.i love you honey , I love you soo much", Dean repeated over and over as Sam pushed harder. He gripped the seat hard and pushed again with more force as Dean pulled the car in front of their motel room.

"Dean! Dean!", Sam called out urgently.

"Yeah Sammy what?", Dean asked softly as he rubbed Sam's abdomen and kissed his temple.

"Dean…I think.,…uhh…he's close. Ow! Dean please….i gotta lie down love..please…Ow!", Sam grunted as he felt the baby's head crowning.

"Oh Shit . Sam wait. I'll just open the door and come and get you. Just hold on a sec", Dean called out already running out of the car. He unlocked their room door and flicked the lights on. He placed some pillows over Sam's bed in such a position that his baby brother would be comfortable, then grabbed some towels and put them beside the bed so that he wont have to leave Sam to get them later. The loud cry of pain coming from the said person , made Dean run back to the car.

Sam was breathing heavily, covered in sweat and tears and he arched his back and cried in pain. Dean ran to him and opened the door. He pulled Sam's pants upto his knees and slipped one arm under his knees. The other arm Dean placed behind Sam's back as he hauled his exhausted brother in his arms. Sam screamed at every contaction and pushed with all he had. Dean carefully walked inside the room with Sam in his arms and placed his baby brother on the bed. He pulled out Sam's boots and socks and then his pant. He placed a blanket over Sam's legs and proceeded to remove his brother's shirt. First came the jacket, then the button-down shirt and then the wife beater. Dean peeled the sweat soaked clothes as Sam kept shouting in pain. He brushed off the sweaty bangs from Sam's forhead and murmured words of encouragement . he grabbed a sweetshirt and slipped it over Sam's torso. Giving a quick kiss on Sam's lips, Dean positioned himself down. He could see the baby's head crowing. "Sammy I can see Mikey's head baby. Give one hard push baby…common you can do it babe.", he encouraged as Sam gave a hard push and the head came out. Dean breathed out a relief then said , "okay babe…you are doing wonderful. Sammy the head is out. Now just one hard push baby….a real hard one and it will be over. I promise babe..it will all be over". Sam took a deep breath and pushed with all his might with a loud scream and the next thing he heard was the high-pitched cry of a new born.

"SAMMY YOU DID IT BABE…YOU DID IT. I LOVE YOU SO MUCH BABE…..", Sam could hear Dean's voice but he was too tired to listen. Exhaustion slowly claimed him and he closed his eyes, breathing in happiness and relief. He felt Dean cleaning him and easing him out on the bed. After resting a few moments, he opened his eyes only to find Dean smiling at him with happy tears in his eyes. "It's a boy Sammy. Our baby boy. Told ya its gonna be a boy. Michael Johnathan Winchester is here.", Dean beamed with happiness.

Sam smiled tiredly and contently. But frowned when he didn't hear his baby cry. "Dean? Dean? Is he okay? I – I cant hear his crying?", he panicked.

Dean smiled and scooted closure to Sam to reveal a tiny wide awake Michael in his arms, who was busy staring at his Poppy's neck. "Well Sammy he ain't crying 'coz he is busy checking out my amulet. Don't you like it Mikey? I do you love it little man.", Dean said in his perfect toddler voice.

Sam watched in awe as the baby tried to hold the amulet. He smiled then held out his hands and said, "Dean give him to me."

Dean made a playfully annoyed face and said, "you are not holding him now. You had him with you for all these months . so now its my time to bond with my son. And moreover he loves me more than you, anyway", Dean jokingly teased his brother. Sam decided to play along and pouted. Dean couldn't help but steal a kiss from Sam's sexy lips as he carefully placed Michael in Sam's arms.

The baby looked at his new daddy with brown puppy eyes that reminded Dean of Sam when he was born. Sam smiled at his child as Michael grasped Sam's finger and curled his tiny little fingers around it. "Dean he's- god! He's so small Dean I think I might break him!. And he's so perfect!", Sam said softly as he watched the tiny bundle of joy play with his finger.

"Yeah he is Sammy. He is just perfect. He is a pure Winchester. What else do you expect him to be, huh?", Dean smiled fondly. Sam kissed Michael's small fingers and said , "I still cant believe he was inside me for this long…he was a part of me. And now I am holding him in my arms." Dean nodded and pulled Sam close to him. Sam laid his head on Dean's shoulder and watched their baby, as Michael gave a baby yawn, obviously tired of his work and closed his eyes , still holding Sam's finger tightly.

"Awwwww already has you wrapped around his fingers", Dean smiled looking at the baby.

Sam waited for Michael to fall asleep and tried to pull his finger out so that he could put Michael in the crib , he got for him in the month before. But as he took his finger away, Michael twisted his tiny baby face and let out a loud wail in protest.

"Oh baby…..shhhh okay…its okay sweet pie……I am not going anywhere…its okay..don't cry baby….don't cry…shhhhh Miku shhhh……okay okay…here..take my fingy and " , Sam cooed the baby and rocked him in his arms. As he brought his finger closer to Michael's hands, the baby quickly grasped it and this time held it with both his tiny hands. Ten small fingers curled up around Sam's finger as the baby put the tip of the finger into his small cute mouth and sucked it.

"Aww look at him 't he the cutest baby ever?", Dean smiled as he stroked Michael's mop of brown hair. Soon the baby was in his own dreamland.

Sam smiled at his sleeping baby in his arms and kissed his tiny forehead. He leaned back over the pillows with a tired sigh.

"hey Sammy you okay babe?", Dean asked in concern.

Sam smiled, "yeah love I am okay….just tired and sore. But I am okay.".

Dean nodded and carefully took Michael from Sam's arms to lay him on the crib. "good night champ", he said kissing the baby on the forehead and laid him down. He came back and helped Sam lie down on the bed comfortably on his back and pulled him towards his chest. He ran his fingers through Sam thick brown mop and whispered, "Get some rest Sammy. You need them. You did all the hard work, so just sleep". Sam nodded and yawned. " 'kay….call me when he wakes up.", Sam murmured already half asleep. Dean smiled and snuggled closer to his brother. He couldn't have asked for anything better. He was the happiest man on earth—happy with his family—with the two most important people of his life.

**THE END.**


End file.
